


Moments (The Lovers Triptych)

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> After the puppy cuteness of impressive size (lol) it's time for something sexeh :P The wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/"><b>sapphire2309</b></a>  left me three equally wonderful prompts to choose from and I admit, the whumpy one was and still is sooo tempting but alas - pic fail /o\ So, I decided to tackle the sexeh one with Neal and Sara being all cuddly in bed :P I hope you like it :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moments (The Lovers Triptych)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> **A/N:** After the puppy cuteness of impressive size (lol) it's time for something sexeh :P The wonderful [](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/profile)[**sapphire2309**](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/) left me three equally wonderful prompts to choose from and I admit, the whumpy one was and still is sooo tempting but alas - pic fail /o\ So, I decided to tackle the sexeh one with Neal and Sara being all cuddly in bed :P I hope you like it :D

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7d529n0v20dfgzc/moments.png?dl=0)  


 

**[pic 1](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3cnmtbv1krhwofd/lovers1.png?dl=0)** | **[pic 2](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kxdd26q0qirruv9/lovers2.png?dl=0)** | **[pic 3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/cvl4es1msz64qgn/lovers3.png?dl=0)**  



End file.
